This invention relates to party trays.
The term “party tray” is used herein to denote a tray of assorted foodstuffs to be served at a party. Especially when one or more of the foodstuffs is a respiring foodstuff, for example fresh fruits or vegetables, it is desirable that the party tray should provide a sealed package for the foodstuffs. This makes it possible to use the known technique of modified atmosphere packaging (MAP), and/or to control the initial atmosphere within the party tray, in order to help the foodstuffs to remain in good condition for a longer time, thereby increasing the shelf life of the party tray.
Known sealed party trays are usually prepared in quantity in manufacturing facilities, using carefully selected foodstuffs and under carefully controlled conditions. As displayed for sale, such trays comprise a container body containing separate compartments for different foodstuffs; foodstuffs within the compartments; a transparent polymeric sheet which is sealed over the container body, thus providing a sealed package for foodstuffs; and a transparent cover over the sealing sheet. The size of party trays is such that the sealing sheet is not robust enough to withstand routine handling of the tray unless it is protected by a cover. The container body and the cover are formed by molding polymeric materials, the container body being formed with cavity walls which define the separate compartments. The container body is often black or another solid color to provide a contrasting background for the foodstuffs, but can also be clear.
When the foodstuffs in the known party tray are to be consumed, the cover and the sealing sheet are removed, and the foodstuffs are served, using the container body as the serving tray.
When a party tray is displayed for sale in a supermarket or other store, it is desirable that shoppers should be able to view the contents of the tray clearly, and should have the impression that the tray has been recently prepared at the store level. A disadvantage of the known sealed party trays is that shoppers must view the contents of the tray through the cover and the sealing sheet. This detracts from the appearance of the foodstuffs, and may also indicate to shoppers that the tray has not been prepared at the store level. Another disadvantage is that the cavity walls of the container body are at least 0.375 in. (9 mm) wide. This further detracts from the appearance of the foodstuffs, and also reduces the amount of the foodstuffs that can be placed in a given total volume.